Améthyste
by ishime
Summary: Jezabel, Cassandra, des métaphores éculées et un Cassian illettré. OS, shounen ai.


**Améthyste**

**Disclaimer :**  
God Child et ses personnages sont la propriété de leur auteur, Kaori Yuki.  
**Rating :** PG-13, léger yaoi et Cassandra sous-entendus glauques  
**Note : **  
Ecrit après avoir lu quelques fics anglaise sur Jezabel et Cassian, dans lesquelles Cassian compare les yeux de Jezabel à des améthystes. _And I was like : "WTF ? Cassian comes from a circus, he was sold by his parents, he obviously ain't educated, how the HELL would he know what an amethyst is ?"_ Et voilà.  
J'ai écrit de mémoire, sans relire la série, j'espère vraiment que je n'ai pas oublié un truc important du genre _Cassian sait écrire bécasse_, et j'ai probablement fucké la timeline.

oOo

- Jezabel, mon magnifique Jezabel... Ce château ferait un bien plus bel écrin pour un joyau comme toi que ces rues crasseuses et leur vermine. Pourquoi ne passes-tu pas me rendre visite plus souvent ? Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu ici.  
Dans un coin sombre de la pièce, caché derrière une tenture, Cassian se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas cracher de dégoût. La voix de Cassandra lui avait toujours donné des frissons, et pas le genre qu'il cherchait à provoquer chez Doctor. Non, plutôt le genre qui prévenait Cassian qu'un nouveau dépravé venait de s'ajouter à la liste de tous les malades dégoûtants qu'il avait pu rencontrer dans sa vie. Il en avait croisé un paquet, au cirque et dans les impasses de Londres, mais aucun n'arrivait à la cheville de Cassandra question désirs malsains.  
Pourquoi diable Doctor acceptait-il les invitations de cet homme ?  
- Entre hommes d'exception, nous ne pouvons que nous comprendre.  
Cassian renifla presque de mépris. _Presque_, car il n'oubliait pas où il se trouvait, ni quel genre d'ennuis il pourrait avoir si jamais Cassandra le repérait. En plus d'être un malade, ce type était noble. Il avait assez de pouvoir et d'argent pour se poser en exemple de charité chrétienne tout en jouant autant qu'il le voulait. Et il méprisait royalement les gens moins fortunés que lui.  
Et Doctor se laissait embobiner. A croire que l'orgueil venait à la naissance, avec les noms à rallonge, chez les gens de la haute.  
- Je ne demande qu'à m'occuper de toi, et je le ferai bien mieux que ton père.  
Là, on y était. Doctor devait avoir un instinct pour reconnaître les dépravés les plus dangereux au premier coup d'oeil, lui aussi. Un instinct qui le poussait à s'en approcher, et pas à les fuir comme Cassian ou n'importe qui capable de réfléchir un peu.  
- Je t'accorderai toute mon attention... Je prendrai soin de tout. Tes mains délicates... Regarde ces fers, rien que pour elles...  
Cassian résista à son envie d'écarter la tenture pour jeter un coup d'oeil au jouet en question. Il n'en avait pas besoin, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir ce genre d'amuse-nobles.  
Il n'avait pas besoin de les imaginer sur Jezabel, non plus.  
- Tes cheveux soyeux, ces longs fils d'argent...  
Des cheveux en argent, n'importe quoi. S'il avait suffi à Doctor de les vendre pour gagner sa croûte et de quoi payer son hôtel, il n'aurait pas été là.  
- Tes yeux d'améthyste...  
Ses yeux _quoi_ ? Cassian fronça les sourcils et plissa les siens. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que Jezabel, non Doctor préférait passer du temps avec ce fou plutôt qu'avec lui. Il ne savait pas lire, il ne connaissait pas la moitié des mots dont Cassandra couvrait Doctor en l'emmenant dans une autre pièce. Différence de rang, qu'ils appelaient ça. Sans parler de son problème de taille et de visage.  
Sans un bruit, il se faufila jusqu'à une fenêtre, l'ouvrit et commença à descendre la façade.  
Chacun son domaine. Cassandra connaissait des dizaines de mots scabreux, mais il se serait écrasé comme une bouse s'il avait essayé de sortir comme le faisait Cassian, même si la fenêtre avait été au rez-de-chaussée.

Quand Doctor rentra à leur, non son hôtel le lendemain matin, Cassian fit mine de dormir.

Il attendit que la voix de Cassandra lui sorte de la tête, ou bien que Doctor accepte à nouveau de parler. Il espérait encore oublier ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit là. Ça aurait mieux valu pour lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment demandé à Doctor la permission de le suivre chez Cassandra, et même s'il pensait que le maintenir en vie faisait partie de ses attributions, Doctor se faisait toujours un plaisir de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.  
Doctor lui adressa la parole avant qu'il ne se soit débarrassé des échos des horribles sous-entendus de Cassandra. Cassian lui apporta le thé et les gâteaux qu'il avait réclamés en se demandant si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Doctor n'avait mis _que_ trois jours à se remettre de sa visite chez Cassandra. Vu le tour qu'avait pris leur discussion avant que Cassian débarrasse le plancher, c'était sans doute un tour de force de sa part.  
Cassian attendit encore un peu, que Doctor arrête de penser à Cassandra, avant de lui poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête. Il tenta sa chance le soir, en rentrant dans leur hôtel après avoir embobiné et trucidé deux pauvre putains qui avaient eu le malheur de faire des avances à Doctor.  
- Doctor.  
Il se retourna, sortit ses cheveux du col de sa robe bizarre et haussa un sourcil.  
- Oui Cassian ?  
Cassian sortit l'un de ses couteaux de son étui et fit semblant de l'aiguiser pour garder son calme et ne pas croiser le regard de Doctor.  
- C'est quoi damétiste ?

Doctor mit plusieurs secondes à lui répondre.  
- Je suppose que tu voulais dire améthyste. C'est une pierre violette. Quant à savoir où et dans quelles circonstances tu as entendu ce mot...  
Une main se posa sur celle de Cassian pour le forcer à arrêter d'abîmer son couteau. Et bien sûr, comme le premier crétin venu, il leva les yeux et tomba nez-à-nez avec ceux de Doctor, enfin nez-à-nez c'était vite dit, parce qu'il y avait ses lunettes sur le passage, heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que Cassian n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les yeux de Doctor étaient grands et brillants et surtout violets, très violets, vraiment très violets.  
- J'apprécie que tu te fasses du souci pour moi, Cassian, mais j'apprécierais encore plus que tu restes au chaud dans ton lit pour t'inquiéter. Ça pourrait m'éviter à l'avenir d'avoir à endurer de longues et verbeuses promenades dans les jardins d'une certaine personne que nous ne nommerons pas, juste pour éviter à mon assistant de croupir dans une salle de jeu de son manoir.


End file.
